Le prix du sang
by Leiloshere
Summary: Ma vie a toujours été compliquée ... Mais cette rencontre, si elle ne l'a pas facilitée, l'a au moins rendue plus intéressante ... [SUSPENDUE]
1. Genèse

On va changer un peu d'Harry Potter ... Cette histoire là, ça fait un moment que je l'ai dans mes tiroirs, mais je voulais la terminer ou presque avant de la mettre en ligne. Ca a eu du mal à avancer ces derniers temps, mais puisque je m'y suis remise et que l'inspiration a l'air présente, je vais pouvoir commencer à la publier ...

Voici donc le chapitre Premier de :

**LE PRIX DU SANG**

OoOoO

**Chapitre 1 : Genèse**

Ma mère était une très puissante nécromancienne. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour chasser les créatures malfaisantes. Sa grossesse ne l'a pas arrêtée, au contraire ; lorsque mon père fut tué, elle se jura d'éliminer le responsable. Mais le responsable était le plus fort, et il l'a transformée en vampire. Elle a combattu ce mal, mais elle a échoué ; et refusant de se laisser emporter, elle a préféré se suicider avant ma naissance.

Je suis née dans une ruelle sombre et froide, sortant seule du corps inerte de ma mère.

Mon enfance fut presque normale ; je tenais de maman mon amour de la nuit, ma pâleur et mon goût pour la viande saignante.

Le jour de mes vingt-quatre ans, deux amies célibataires comme moi m'ont emmenée dans un club privé. On s'est bien amusées, et vers deux heures du matin, mes deux copines fin saoûles sont rentrées en taxi. Moi je suis restée, personne ne m'attendait, pas même un chat.

C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Flavien. Grand et svelte, de longs cheveux blond cendré et des yeux d'un bleu hypnotique, et un style très gothique : chemises à jabot et long cache-poussière. Il m'a abordée, nous avons dansé, parlé ; enfin, j'ai parlé, il m'écoutait sans me quitter des yeux.

Et puis il m'a proposé de l'accompagner tandis qu'il allait fumer une cigarette. Nous sommes sortis dans la cour de derrière pour les fumeurs, vide, et nous sommes adossés à un pan de mur derrière un arbre. Flavien a immédiatement commencé à se rapprocher de moi, il m'a prise dans mes bras, m'a embrassée, encore et encore. Il me serrait de plus en plus fort, et je sentis ses lèvres dériver de ma bouche vers le creux de mon cou.

Et soudain … les baisers doux et chauds sont devenus deux pointes froides et dures contre ma peau … il me serrait à me briser les bras …

Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, se faire mordre par un vampire n'est pas douloureux, au contraire. C'est une sensation très sensuelle, ce chatouillement dans le cou lorsqu'il enfonce les crocs, le sang que l'on sent remonter à la tête alors qu'il aspire, et ma vie qui semble se concentrer sur mon cou alors qu'il me vide de mon sang … et la fatigue, le doux endormissement, se sentir glisser tout en sachant que l'on sait qu'on sera rattrapée.

La dernière chose que je vis fut son paquet de cigarettes, qui s'était ouvert en tombant par terre. Il était vide.

Je me réveillai peu avant l'aube, dans une ruelle mal famée près du club. A côté de moi, un bout de papier recouvert d'une écriture à boucles et jambages « _Prends garde à l'astre solaire, et rejoins-nous à la tombée de la nuit au 555, Quijaw Square._ ».

Je mis le papier dans ma poche, me tâtai pour vérifier mes blessures. Rienà part deux vilaines plaies et du sang séché sur mon cou, et une faiblesse extrême.

Je sortis de la ruelle, et assistai au lever du Soleil. Il me semblait plus éblouissant, mais je ne voyais aucune raison de m'en méfier comme le disais le message.

Puis je rentrai chez moi, et passai la journée au lit à dormir.

Le soir venu, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué dans le mot, un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Je poussai la porte, dont le grincement me sembla audible à des kilomètres à la ronde, et appelai tout en errant dans le bâtiment.

Et je sentis une odeur … non identifiable, mais néanmoins irrésistible, et je suivis sa trace, jusqu'à une immense salle. Au centre de celle-ci, dans une flaque de lumière …

Une dizaine d'individus étaient penchés sur trois autres, recroquevillés par terre et en mauvais état. Flavien se retourna et vint vers moi, traînant par les cheveux un homme agonisant. Son épaule était déchiquetée, comme si on lui avait arraché des morceaux de chair avec les dents.

Flavien me mit la gorge du garçon sous le nez, m'emplissant les narines de l'odeur de son sang. C'est ça qui m'avait attirée. « Sers-toi, tu en as besoin … Il est pour toi … »

Je reculai jusqu'au mur, mon agresseur sur mes talons. Ma tête heurta le béton, et Flavien rapprocha encore le corps inerte de moi … je fermai les yeux, mais ne pouvais oublier cette odeur si appétissante … je me mis à trembler … mon ventre grogna, j'avais si faim … j'étais si faible … il fallait que … non …

Soudain, j'arrachai l'homme des mains de Flavien et plongeai mon visage dans son cou … je sentis quelque chose pousser dans ma bouche, et je perçai facilement la peau … c'était si bon … ma faim s'apaisait …

Je réalisai d'un coup ce que je faisais, et jetai le corps froid et exsangue loin de moi. Flavien me regardait dans les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je partis en courant, sortit en trombe de l'entrepôt et me précipitai chez moi, verrouillant toutes les issues en tremblant.

* * *

Voilà ... alors ? La suite arrivera peut-être la semaine prochaine, le temps que je paufine le tout. Mais ça, c'est seulement si on m'encourage (;-p), alors ... 

Une chtite review siouplé ?


	2. Dix ans après

Voici la suite ! Bon, y'a pas de quoi parader vu que ça fait des mois que ces chapitres sont écrits, mais bon …

Merci à So This The Angel Declined (j'adore ton pseudo !) et Thaele Ellia pour avoir été les deux premières (-miers ?) revieweurs/ses, et merci aussi à la troisième, ma chère Skad ! Gros bisou à toi, et tu ne sauras rien, tu découvriras avec les autres ! Sauf si j'ai des spoilers de la suite de l'Echiquier … ;-)

Voici :

**LE PRIX DU SANG**

OoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Dix ans après**

Le pieu se matérialisa si vite dans ma main que le vampire n'eut pas le temps de le voir, et je le plongeais dans sa poitrine pâle, le ressortant tandis que ma victime s'effondrait.

Mais je ne pris pas le temps de le terminer, il y en avait encore cinq autour de moi, visiblement pas très contents.

Les lâches se jetèrent sur moi en même temps. J'en éliminai un, balançai quelques directs à un autre. Mais j'étais toujours en infériorité, et ça commençait à mal tourner pour moi.

Soudain, l'un moins abruti que les autres se baissa et balaya le sol de la jambe, me faisant tomber. Ses potes en profitèrent, et, allongée sur le dos, je dus bientôt repousser les assauts de quatre vampires passablement énervés.

J'en tuai encore deux, mais il restait apparemment les plus forts, et je fus soudain très mal barrée. L'un me tenait tandis que l'autre s'efforçait de plonger les dents dans ma chair pour m'arracher la gorge.

Il allait y arriver … quand son pote s'effondra, transpercé par une belle et longue épée en argent. Mon adversaire se retourna … et sa tête s'envola, tandis que le corps s'écroulait en tas à côté de moi.

Pfouuu … Il était moins une ! Je repris mon souffle, me rassis et regardai ce qu'il y avait au bout de l'épée …

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, extrêmement séduisant, me regardait en me souriant gentiment. Cheveux châtain mi-longs, yeux verts, le visage empreint d'une incroyable gentillesse, malgré son regard qui disait clairement qu'il en avait déjà vu beaucoup. Pour couronner le tout, il était grand et musclé, vêtu de noir … J'ai beau ne pas croire aux coups de foudre, que je trouve niais, je crois bien que c'est ce qui s'est passé.

L'homme idéal en question rangea son épée et tendit à la place la main. Je la pris et me relevai ; j'avais mal à des muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence une heure plus tôt. Je constatai alors un défaut chez mon sauveur : il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi ! Mais il faut dire, je suis si petite que la plupart des hommes font deux têtes de plus que moi.

- Ca va, rien de cassé ?

- Non, je crois que c'est bon … Merci de votre aide, mais pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Gabriel Van Helsing.

- Cassandra Miller.

Un ange passa. Nous nous fixâmes en nous souriant. Puis il me rendit ma main.

- D'après vos manières de combattre, remarqua-t-il, je dirais que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous frottez à ces créatures.

- Non en effet. Je les chasse.

- Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'une d'elles a tué mes parents, et je veux sa tête. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis chasseur de monstres ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être votre épée en argent, votre assortiment de crucifix, votre fiole d'eau bénite dans la poche intérieure de votre manteau et le pieu sous votre manche, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Une expression de stupéfaction s'épanouit sur son visage tout au long de ma tirade.

- Je … Ok, je me rends Cassandra, vous avez raison ! Et maintenant, que diriez-vous de terminer le boulot avant qu'une personne mal intentionnée ait la fâcheuse idée de ranimer nos petits potes ?

Nous nous assurâmes donc que les monstres ne puissent pas revenir, d'abord en enfonçant bien profondément un pieu dans leurs cœurs, puis en les décapitant, et enfin en versant de l'eau bénite dans leurs bouches. Techniquement, un pieu est amplement suffisant, mais certains maîtres vampires amateurs de nécromancie ont plusieurs fois utilisé d'anciens rituels pour ramener leurs sbires ; les chasseurs de monstres ont donc depuis plusieurs années pris l'habitude de cumuler les méthodes, afin de ralentir, sinon empêcher l'exécution de leurs projets.

Nous laissâmes les corps sur place ; le Soleil se chargerait de les faire disparaître. Puis nous nous séparâmes à la sortie du parc.

- Tenez, fit Van Helsing avant de partir, cela vous permettra de me joindre en cas de besoin.

Je pris la carte qu'il me tendait et la lut : « Gabriel Van Helsing, exécuteur de créatures surnaturelles et malfaisantes », suivi de son numéro de téléphone, puis la mis dans ma poche.

Nous nous regardâmes encore, puis je le saluai en rougissant comme une gamine et partit.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je pris une bonne douche bien chaude et m'installai dans mon canapé blanc immaculé avec une tasse de sang chaud.

Je ne pouvais renier ce que j'étais. J'avais seulement tendance à l'oublier de temps en temps.

Je me fournissais en sang à l'abattoir, car il était hors de question depuis ma première expérience qu'un humain meure pour permettre la survie d'un monstre tel que moi. J'avais toujours de la nourriture dans mon frigo, car je restais néanmoins gourmande, et ça donnait le change auprès des voisins ; j'étais polie, ne faisais pas de bruit la nuit lorsque je rentrais de mes excursions. En effet, bien que ne craignant pas le Soleil, j'avais une nette préférence pour la Lune.

J'étais une fille normale, à quelques exceptions près : mon repas préféré, un peu trop rouge pour le commun des mortels, et mon visage, qui n'avait pas changé depuis mes vingt-quatre ans.

Je savais à quoi employer l'éternité qui m'attendait. J'allai retrouver le vampire qui avait tué mon père et transformé ma mère, et l'éliminer dans d'atroces souffrances. Je savais qu'il se terrait dans la ville, restait maintenant à l'identifier.

Je pourrais peut-être demander l'aide de Van Helsing pour l'avoir … J'avouai avoir hâte de le revoir … Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais l'une de ses proies, et s'il venait à découvrir ce que j'étais, je préférais ne pas savoir quelle serait sa réaction.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce que je faisais, j'avais décroché le téléphone et composé le numéro noté sur la carte.

- Allô ? Gabriel Van Helsing à l'appareil.

- Euh … Gabriel, c'est Cassandra, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Ah ! Bien sûr, ma compagne de combats de ce soir ! Un problème ?

- Pas exactement … Je voulais juste savoir si ça vous dirait de patrouiller avec moi la nuit prochaine. Ce serait mieux que de se battre chacun dans son coin, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous serions plus forts à deux, ça pourrait être utile.

Nous convînmes de nous retrouver dans le cimetière, et je raccrochais, pleine de remords.

OoOoO

Alors chtite sœur, heureuse ?;-)

Bientôt la suite, mais en attendant ...

Une chtite review siouplé ? é-è


	3. S'allier avec le diable

Vous savez quoi ? Je trouve cette histoire complètement nulle. Je n'ai aucun talent. Mais puisque apparemment, j'ai quand même quelques lecteurs, je vais continuer à updater. Merci beaucoup à vous, ça me remonte un peu le moral quand je reçois une de vos reviews, et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin en ce moment.

Donc, juste un petit mot à :

So This The Angel Declined : Ok je note, he's a she :)En fait je m'en doutais, mais comme je suis très douée pour les gaffes, j'ai pas osé le dire … Sinon, merci beaucoup d'être au rendez-vous ; et ton voeu est exaucé : voilà la suite ! Bizous

Kyana Lupin : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review, et pour le père de Cassie … ben en fait, je l'avoue, j'avais complètement zappé cette partie-là ! Je vais m'y remettre ! Bizzz

Encore merci les filles … Et maintenant, voici :

**LE PRIX DU SANG**

OoOoO

**Chapitre 3 : S'allier avec le diable**

Gabriel était déjà là lorsque j'arrivais à l'entrée du cimetière, la nuit suivante. Caché dans un coin d'ombre, il examinait soigneusement une dague à la lame ondulée.

- Vous projetez de m'éliminer ?

Il ne se retourna même pas.

- Pas pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en surprenant du coin de l'œil mon air perplexe, je blaguais. Je ne tue que les monstres.

Sa remarque me mit mal à l'aise et je ne répondis pas.

Nous patrouillâmes côte à côte dans le cimetière, étonnamment vide. Et soudain je compris la raison de cette tranquillité inhabituelle : les nuages venaient de découvrir la Lune pour la première fois depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle était pleine.

- Vous avez vu la même chose que moi, Cassandra ?

- Je crois que oui.

- J'espère que vous avez ce qu'il faut.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Gabriel.

Inconsciemment, nous nous fîmes plus discrets. Nos doigts se serraient sur les gardes de nos épées, cachées sous nos manteaux.

Soudain Gabriel s'arrêta sans prévenir, et tendit l'oreille. Je fis de même … et ce que j'entendis me coupa l'appétit, même à moi : pas très loin devant nous, quelque chose était en train de manger … un gros quelque chose … et d'après ce que j'entendais, il avait très faim.

D'un regard tacite, Van Helsing et moi sortîmes nos épées, les brandîmes à bout de bras, et contournâmes le buisson, chacun d'un côté. Nous débouchâmes dans une clairière …

Le loup garou était là, juste devant nous ; il se repaissait de ce qui semblait avoir été un vampire ; les animaux sauvages bouffent vraiment n'importe quoi … Il s'en rendit apparemment compte en nous voyant, et se tourna vers nous, décidant d'améliorer son dîner.

Les loups-garous ne sont pas d'affreuses bêtes de trois mètres de haut comme dans les films ; ce sont de simples loups, mais plus gros, plus méchants … et plus intelligents.

Sans prévenir, la bête se jeta sur moi. Je l'esquivai en me roulant par terre. Elle fit demi-tour, et visa cette fois Gabriel. Celui-ci, qui avait sorti un automatique avec silencieux, lui tira dessus. D'après les cris de douleur du loup, le chargeur contenait des balles en argent, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. Le monstre continua sur sa lancée et heurta durement mon compagnon, qui tomba assommé. Aïe ! Si je ne trouvais pas un moyen d'écarter le loup de Gabriel, je pouvais lui dire adieu !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai et mis un coup de pied au cul du loup. Il n'apprécia pas, et se retourna en rugissant. Et là, je me déchaînai. Mon épée volait dans tous les sens, je taillais, découpais la bête en pièces, tout en évitant ses coups de pattes et de crocs furieux. Je faillis plusieurs fois me faire toucher, mais ne récoltai en fin de compte qu'un coup d'épaule qui manqua de me faire tomber.

Enfin remis de ses émotions, Gabriel me vint en aide, et nous réussîmes à nous deux à éliminer le loup-garou. Aussitôt nous le transperçâmes de dagues en argent, puis nous le jetâmes dans le canal. Si l'on découvrait son cadavre, les gens risquaient de ne plus sortir de chez eux pendant des mois !

- Ca va Gabriel ?

- Oui, je crois, plus de peur que de mal.

Il s'épousseta, et s'examina rapidement.

- Oh oh …

Je me retournai et le fixai dans les yeux. Il ne répondit pas, me montrant seulement son épaule. Sous le manteau déchiré, je voyais sa peau couverte de sang. Il avait été touché.

- Merde !

- Il faut me soigner immédiatement. Vous savez le faire ?

- Bien sûr. Mais vous savez ce que vous allez subir ?

- Je suis prêt. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Très bien.

OoO

Il m'emmena chez lui. Là, il enleva son manteau et se mit torse nu, tandis que je préparais le matériel nécessaire dans la salle de bain : de l'eau, une cuvette, et un crucifix en argent.

Gabriel entra dans la pièce, et s'assit face au rebord de la baignoire, me tournant le dos.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt, allez-y.

Je m'agenouillai derrière lui, respirai un grand coup …

Et posai le crucifix sur sa blessure. La plaie se mit immédiatement à fumer, et Gabriel hurla de douleur, ses jointures blanches tellement il serrait le rebord de la baignoire.

Pour s'assurer qu'une victime de loup-garou n'en devienne pas un elle-même, la seule méthode est de mettre sur la plaie fraîche un objet en argent. Peu à peu, le métal détruit la lycanthropie, et lorsque l'objet ne fait plus mal, le sujet est guéri. Seuls inconvénients, de taille : le processus est terriblement douloureux, et peut de plus durer longtemps.

Pour Gabriel, cela dura toute la nuit. Le pauvre homme serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. La douleur le rendait si malade qu'il rendait parfois dans la bassine. J'essuyais régulièrement son front recouvert de sueur. Mais il refusait de faire une pause, il voulait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de son mal.

Enfin, alors que le Soleil se levait, le crucifix ne brûla plus sa peau. Je pansai son épaule, et le soutins jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondra.

- Me … Merci …

- De rien …

- J'espère que tu m'as laissé une belle cicatrice …

Je ne relevai pas le « tu ». Après ça, je me sentais moi aussi un peu plus proche de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra quand ça ira mieux. Envie de quelque chose ?

- Je … Je veux bien de l'eau …

J'allais dans la cuisine et remplis un verre d'eau fraîche. Mais quand je revins, Gabriel dormait comme un bébé. Je souris, posais le verre et m'installai dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais moi aussi endormie.

OoO

Lorsque je me réveillai en fin d'après-midi, une couverture me recouvrait, et un homme m'observait en buvant une tasse de café.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Tu sais t'y prendre, je n'ai presque pas mal !

- Bien. Je vais rentrer alors.

Je me levai et allai enfiler mon manteau, quand Gabriel me retint.

- Cassandra, attends ! Comment je peux te contacter ?

J'hésitai, puis pris un papier et un stylo sur la table du salon, griffonnai mon numéro de portable et lui tendis le papier.

Il me raccompagna à la porte de l'appartement, où nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Prends bien soin de toi, lui recommandais-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis fort comme un roc ! Préviens-moi quand tu retournes patrouiller.

- Pour que tu te refasses attaquer ! On verra ça, ok !

- Ok ! Répondit-il en souriant. A plus tard …

Et sans prévenir, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris, et partit sans oser me retourner.

Je devenais folle ! J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme dont le boulot était justement d'éliminer les gens comme moi … Et ça, je tenais à ce qu'il l'ignore le plus longtemps possible.

OoOoO

Une chtite review siouplé ? é-è


	4. Le début de tout

Ouff, me revoilà ! Je vous fais cent mille excuses, mais la paresse (je l'avoue …), plus un manque sérieux d'inspiration et un grave problème d'informatique (shiteuh mes données !), et bah voilà … Ah et puis, j'ai reçu des réactions par rapport à mon message du chapitre précédent, et je tiens à vous remercier : vous m'avez remonté le moral dans un moment où j'en avais vraiment, désespérément besoin … Cette fic n'est peut-être pas si nulle finalement, ce n'est juste pas la meilleure que j'ai écrit :)

Bon, voici la RAR :

Joralie : Merci beaucoup, voici (enfin) la suite !

Gabriel Abraham Van Helsing : Gabriel aura-t-il le courage de la tuer … Aha, la réponse bientôt ! Et merci beaucoup !

Kyana LD : Hé, Gabriel torse nu, c'est déjà vachement bien je trouve … Surtout s'il a, comme dans mon imagination, le physique de Hugh Jackman (gaah …) :)

Shina The Black Angel : Merci, c'est vrai que dans mon genre, je fais rarement comme les autres ! lol Sinon la suite, bah la voilà ! Biz

Sothis The Angel Declined : Y'a pas à dire, j'adore ton pseudo … Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir ! (Et moi aussi je veux un bel homme … même si la chasse au loup-garou ne me semble pas vraiment romantique :) )

Enfin, après de longues semaines de retard, voici enfin le :

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 4 : Le début de tout**

Un long moment s'écoula sans que je ne revoie Gabriel Van Helsing. Je patrouillais souvent, et les autres nuits étaient employées à rechercher des informations sur l'assassin de mes parents.

Un soir cependant, juste avant le coucher du soleil … le téléphone sonna.

Je revenais juste de l'abattoir, et je dus lâcher précipitamment mes sacs en papier kraft dans le living pour atteindre le téléphone avant qu'il ne s'arrête de sonner.

"Cassandra Miller, j'écoute …"

"Cassandra, c'est Gabriel. J'ai eu vent de quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser."

"Ah oui ? Quel genre ?"

"Du genre le lieu et l'heure d'un rassemblement de vampires. A peu près quinze monstres, dont un maître, dans un caveau abandonné du cimetière est."

"Intéressant en effet ! Et tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, ou c'est juste histoire de s'amuser un peu ?"

"Histoire de s'amuser. Je me suis dit que si on a éliminé un loup-garou à nous deux la dernière fois, on pouvait bien se faire une douzaine de vampires !"

"Ouais, mais une douzaine ET un maître, Gabriel …"

"Bon, tu viens ou pas ?"

Je réfléchis quelques secondes …

"On se retrouve où ?"

OoO

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à l'entrée du cimetière est, les poches pleines de crucifix, eau bénite et autres pieux. Gabriel arriva juste après moi, aussi chargé en armes et son épée à la main.

Il m'emmena jusqu'au caveau, et nous nous postâmes à l'entrée, observant le déroulement de la situation.

Une douzaine de vampires faisaient leur rapport devant un maître à l'air nonchalant. La créature ne semblait pas intéressée par ce que disaient ses sbires, et en repoussa subitement un pour goûter à la femme évanouie qu'il avait apportée.

Ce fut le signal ; tous se jetèrent alors sur la dizaine d'humains ligotés dans un coin du caveau, et bâfrèrent plus salement les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les victimes, mais on pouvait toujours s'occuper de leurs agresseurs …

Gabriel et moi nous précipitâmes sans prévenir dans le caveau, hurlant et balançant les armes dans tous les sens. L'eau bénite pleuvait presque, et je remerciai silencieusement ma mère de mes origines.

Gabriel semblait beaucoup s'amuser ; il s'ingéniait à ne pas tuer les monstres, se contentant de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il coupa ainsi les quatre membres à l'un des sbires, et en trancha un autre en deux au niveau du nombril.

Pour moi, je préférais tuer plutôt que jouer, et mes coups étaient précis et puissants.

Mais soudain … je ne trouvai plus aucun sbire sur ma route, tous étaient sur Gabriel. A la place … Le maître vampire se dressait devant moi, visiblement furieux d'avoir été dérangé dans son repas.

Il attaqua sans ménagement ; il était fort et intelligent, tandis que je commençai à fatiguer, et je me sentis immédiatement en mauvaise posture.

Il me balança par terre, m'arracha mon manteau, me privant par là de la plupart de mes armes, et s'assit sur mon bassin. Il prit mon poignet dans sa main, et le serra si fort que je dus lâcher mon pieu pour ne pas avoir le poignet en mille morceaux.

Je lançais un coup d'œil à Gabriel ; il était trop occupé de son côté pour me venir en aide. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Il fallait donc que je me dépatouille seule …

Je lançai un coup de boule à mon agresseur, et en profitai pour tenter de m'échapper. Mais il n'était apparemment pas d'accord, et il me rattrapa par les cheveux. La douleur fut intense, je retombai durement sur le sol de marbre. Immédiatement, il me coinça les bras au-dessus de la tête d'une seule main, et plongea la tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Mais son but n'était pas de manger ; c'était de faire mal. Je sentis à peine la douleur sur le coup ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa, la bouche ensanglantée, que je compris que le maître m'avait arraché un bout de chair. C'était horrible ; j'eus envie de hurler.

Il se pencha de nouveau, mordit cette fois dans ma gorge ; il allait me tuer, et je ne pouvais rien faire !

Il se redressa soudain, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, réalisant ce que j'étais. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'épée en argent de Van Helsing arriva par derrière et le décapita. Le corps s'effondra sur moi, et je le repoussai faiblement.

"Cassandra ?" Fit une voix inquiète.

"Vais bien …" murmurai-je.

Il se pencha sur moi et examina mes blessures.

"Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, c'est juste l'hémorragie qui t'a affaiblie. Deux centimètres plus à gauche et il touchait l'artère."

Il me releva, mais je ne pouvais tenir debout, il me prit donc dans ses bras. Il sortit résolument du caveau, tandis que je sombrai doucement dans l'inconscience.

OoO

Quelque chose me découpait en petits morceaux … J'avais si mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger … Petit à petit, des pieds à la poitrine, je sentais mon corps se dissoudre … Et puis le hachoir se dressa au-dessus de mon cou … « Non … S'il vous plaît … » Deux yeux verts me regardaient, ils semblaient désolés mais ne faisaient rien pour m'aider … Et le hachoir s'abattit sur moi …

Je me réveillai en sursaut, luisante de sueur. Aussitôt, on me prit par les épaules et on me força à me recoucher…

"Doucement … Repose-toi …" Fit une douce voix grave.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux … Je me trouvais dans les draps blancs d'un grand lit, dans une belle chambre claire et spacieuse.

Et j'étais vêtue uniquement d'une grande chemise d'homme … Je me relevai brusquement quand l'information parvint au cerveau.

"Qu'est ce que …" bredouillai-je en fixant le vêtement.

"Euh … Je suis désolé," répondit Gabriel assis à côté de moi, "mais j'ai dû découper ton pull pour te soigner, et je n'ai pas de vêtements de femme chez moi …"

"Oh …"

Honteuse des mauvaises pensées qui m'avaient habitée l'espace d'un instant, je tentai d'apercevoir le bandage qui enserrait mon buste. Il était taché de sang.

"Ah, il faut que je le change", fit Gabriel en partant vers la salle de bain.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec des compresses et de la bande.

"Il … il faut que tu …"

Je hochais la tête et déboutonnais les premiers boutons de la chemise, me découvrant jusqu'à la naissance des seins. Gabriel changea rapidement le pansement, puis se pencha devant moi pour examiner mon autre épaule. Celle où je m'étais faite mordre.

"Tu t'es déjà faite attaquer par un vampire !"

"Euh … oui, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais je l'ai éliminé avant qu'il n'y prenne goût !"

Il acquiesça d'un air dubitatif et se redressa. Ce faisant, son visage se retrouva tout près du mien. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

Mon cœur battit plus vite. Il ne fallait pas … Pas lui, mon ennemi … Pourquoi lui …

Sa bouche se rapprocha de la mienne … notre second baiser fut très doux …

Et puis tout dérapa. Nos échanges se firent plus passionnés, les mains baladeuses … Ma chemise qui ne tenait déjà plus que par quelques boutons …

La sienne tomba rapidement … Le lit était si proche, comme une invite …

Il m'allongea doucement …

OoO

Nous nous réveillâmes en même temps. J'étais si bien, blottie dans ses bras … Il me caressait les cheveux, me murmurait des mots doux …

Je réalisai soudainement ce que j'avais fait. Il fallait que je m'en aille, tout cela était déjà allé trop loin. Je me relevai.

"Je dois y aller."

Il me retint par le bras et m'attira vers lui.

"Cassandra, attends … Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ?"

"Rien … Rien, c'est juste …"

"Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu caches quelque chose en toi."

"Gabriel …"

"Je t'aime", coupa-t-il. "Depuis le début. Ne m'abandonne pas Cassandra, pas maintenant."

Je regardai ses yeux verts, si troublants, et pour l'heure si implorants, si touchants … J'hésitai … Et me recouchai à ses côtés, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon choix.

OoOoO

Voilà … Alors, verdict ? (un indice : c'est le pitit bouton en bas à gauche :) )


	5. Passé et futur

Oui je sais ... Tout ça pour ça ? Croyez-moi, je m'en veux de ne pas être plus rapide ... mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis débordée en ce moment.

Et pour être honnête, ce chapitre est loin d'être intéressant ... il est même chiant. Disons que c'est une sorte de transition, un amuse-gueule en attendant le prochain chapitre auquel je me suis (enfin) attaquée et que j'espère pouvoir poster avant l'année prochaine ...

Bon, je ne vais pas faire de RAR en règle ... Mais merci à vous tous, lecteurs et/ou reviewers !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Passé et futur**

C'est ce matin-là, pelotonnés sous les couvertures, que Gabriel me raconta son histoire.

"Je suis né en novembre, en France. Quelques jours après ma naissance, ma mère m'a abandonné sur le parvis d'une église, et ce sont les frères qui m'ont élevé. Je ne fus pas malheureux. Et puis le jour de mes dix-huit ans, celui qui était devenu pour moi un père de substitution, le frère Luc, m'a parlé. Il a dit que depuis ma naissance, j'étais destiné à poursuivre une quête. Je devais travailler pour l'ordre secret qui se cachait dans les catacombes, sous l'église. Cet ordre … chassait les créatures surnaturelles. Toutes, au début. On m'a donc entraîné au combat, au maniement des armes. Mon épée d'argent, celle qui t'a sauvée ce soir, a été forgée il y a des siècles, spécialement pour ces combats.

J'ai donc chassé les créatures du Malin. Et petit à petit, mes objectifs ont quelque peu changé. Mes cibles étaient de plus en plus souvent des vampires (je me sentis mal à l'aise à ces mots), et on m'envoyait de plus en plus loin. Et un jour, on m'a chargé d'éliminer Dracula."

Je me redressai pour mieux l'observer. « Dracula existe ! »

« Bien entendu, reprit-il. Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité, si minime soit-elle. Je l'ai traqué. Combattu. Et tué. Mais contrairement à la légende, tous les vampires n'ont pas disparu avec lui. Ma mission actuelle est donc d'éliminer tous les vampires, un par un.

Mais je cherche autre chose. En Transylvanie, j'ai entendu parler d'un antidote à la condition de vampire. »

Je dressai l'oreille.

"Mais c'est impossible, Gabriel ! Comment pourrait-on ressusciter sans séquelles un mort ?"

"Aucune idée, toujours est-il que cet antidote existe. J'ai vu de mes yeux ses résultats. Mais la fiole fut brisée avant que je puisse la récupérer."

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Ce serait fantastique … si je pouvais …

"Sais-tu s'il existe encore de cet élixir ?"

"Oui, j'ai appris qu'un vampire du coin en possédait, et l'utilisait pour faire chanter de riches hommes d'affaires. Il les transforme, puis promet de leur rendre la vie s'ils lui donnent beaucoup d'argent. Evidemment, une fois l'argent entre ses mains, il assassine sa victime. Un vampire n'a pas de parole."

Je fus blessée par ses derniers mots.

"Je t'aiderai à retrouver ce vampire, Gabriel. Je te le promets."

Mais il ne bougeait plus, et fixait le vide de ses yeux tristes.

"Gabriel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je ne sers à rien."

"Quoi !"

"Toute ma vie, j'étais destiné à chasser les monstres. On ne m'a rien appris d'autre."

"Ne dis pas ça, Gabriel …" murmurai-je.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, mais il continua.

"Je ne sers à rien. Je suis une machine à tuer. Je suis un corps sans âme."

"Gabriel …"

"Qu'est-ce que je ferai, quand j'aurais mené à bien ma mission ? S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire !"

"Gabriel ! Criai-je. Tu es utile, continuai-je en baissant la voix. Nécessaire. A moi, tu m'es nécessaire. Je tiens à toi. Alors on va retrouver ce vampire, lui piquer sa potion et l'éliminer. Puis je boir … nous donnerons la potion à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, et nous partirons en vacances. Tous les deux. Tu aimes la montagne ?" Demandais-je avec de grands yeux angéliques.

Il éclata de rire, et posa la tête sur ma poitrine.

"La montagne, la mer, je m'en fous, tant que tu es là."

* * *

Voilà ... la suite le plus vite possible, je vous le promets. 


	6. Toi

Youhou ... comme promis, j'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre 6. Bon par contre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai commencer le prochain ... avant l'an prochain j'espère !

Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus intéressant que le précédent ; disons qu'il s'y passe des choses, ça change ! lol

Bref, amusez-vous bien ...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Toi …

Nous nous organisâmes rapidement, entre les chasses aux monstres et la recherche d'informations sur le vampire possesseur de l'antidote.

Mais, au grand étonnement de mon compagnon, je refusai obstinément de l'emmener chez moi. C'est que je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'il trouve des poches de sang dans mon frigo, ça l'aurait certainement amené à me poser des questions embarrassantes.

Notre équipe fonctionnait plutôt bien ! Et je ne doute pas que les encouragements que nous nous prodiguions régulièrement n'y fussent pas pour quelque chose …

Et un matin … Je me réveillai dans la chambre de Gabriel. Seule. Intriguée, je m'habillai et errai dans l'appartement, sans résultat.

Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer mon beau brun aux yeux verts.

"Mais où étais-tu ?" Demandai-je.

"A la pêche aux infos."

Je haussai un sourcil.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire hier soir !"

"Je ne l'ai su que ce matin. Un contact a appelé, et a dit qu'il avait des choses intéressantes à me communiquer. Mais il voulait me parler de vive voix."

"Mouais … Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ?"

"Qu'il sait où se terre notre vampire."

Gabriel n'avait pas ramené que des renseignements, mais aussi des croissants, et c'est devant un petit déjeuner succulent, bien que peu nourrissant pour moi, qu'il m'expliqua tout.

"D'après mon contact, « il » se cache dans un entrepôt de la zone portuaire. Voilà l'adresse."

Je lus le bout de papier qu'il me tendait et fronçai les sourcils. Quijaw Square … Ca me disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

"Apparemment, reprit Gabriel, ils sont toute une bande là-dedans, menés par un maître vampire. Mais il n'a pas su me dire son nom."

Je souris.

"On y va quand ?"

"Dès qu'on a fait le plein d'armes."

"Pas de problème !"

OoO

Le soir même, les mains et les poches pleines de joujoux en tous genres, nous nous rendîmes à l'entrepôt. C'était un immense bâtiment gris qui semblait prêt de s'effondrer, situé dans le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Pas vraiment étonnant cela dit, car il est assez mal vu de vider des gens de leur sang dans les quartiers chics !

La porte était évidemment verrouillée … mais c'était sans compter sur mes talents ; essayez donc de vivre convenablement aussi longtemps sans travailler ni recevoir d'héritage … on fait ce qu'on peut ! Je crochetai donc facilement la serrure, et Gabriel me précéda à l'intérieur. L'entrepôt était plongé dans une obscurité indéchirable, et encore, mon état de vampire m'apportait quelques avantages quant à la vision nocturne. Je ne préférais pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour Gabriel. Je le sus quand même, lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd et un juron étouffé ; visiblement (ou devrais-je dire auditivement), il ne voyait pas grand chose.

Nous réussîmes tout de même à avancer, en suivant les murs de la main. Nous franchîmes apparemment plusieurs portes, jusqu'à un long corridor. Je percevais une faible lueur dansante à son extrémité.

"A ton avis ? Demanda mon ami. Un feu ?"

"Peut-être des torches. On dirait qu'on arrive à la zone la plus intéressante !"

Après un vague sourire, nous continuâmes. Je pointai discrètement mon nez au coin du couloir … Pas de doute, nous étions à la bonne adresse. Les murs de pierre étaient nus, et la seule lumière était fournie par une dizaine de flambeaux disséminés dans la large pièce. Mais je ne distinguais aucune animation … les monstres étaient-ils partis ?

Je fis un signe à Gabriel, qui me rejoignit, et nous pénétrâmes avec précaution dans la pièce, les armes pointées un peu partout autour de nous. Mais pas un signe de présence ennemie … il y avait quelque chose qui clochait !

Soudain, lorsque nous fûmes arrivés au centre de la pièce … il tomba des vampires ! Plus précisément, les monstres se laissèrent tomber du plafond où ils s'étaient envolés pour nous attendre. Je ne savais pas faire ça, et je ne savais que c'était possible sans être maître vampire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc encerclés par une bonne vingtaine de vampires, qui d'après leurs joues rosies et leurs crocs déployés venaient juste de se nourrir … pas franchement une bonne nouvelle !

J'appuyai sur la détente de mon Uzi ; ça ne les tuait pas, mais avec un peu de chance je les blesserai assez pour qu'ils mettent du temps à se relever. Gabriel avait quant à lui sorti sa fidèle épée, et tranchait joyeusement du mort-vivant. Mais il avait abandonné sa méthode habituelle, et visait cette fois-ci le cou. J'étais d'accord : vingt vampires, ça commence à faire beaucoup, même pour deux combattants aguerris !

Néanmoins, nous étions dans un bon jour, et une bonne douzaine de vampires furent éliminés.

C'est cet instant que choisit le maître vampire pour apparaître. Il était grand, mais son visage était dissimulé par une cape noire. Le maître rappela ses sbires, et s'approcha de nous ; on aurait dit qu'il glissait, m'impressionnant plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

"Voici donc le légendaire Van Helsing …" fit une voix grave et douce qu'il me semblait connaître …

Le Van Helsing en question ne répondit pas et se jeta sur le vampire. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter. Mais Gabriel réattaqua, et le mort-vivant ne fut cette fois pas assez rapide … il termina collé contre le mur, bloqué par la main puissante du grand brun qui lui enserrait le cou.

"Lui-même, grogna-t-il. Où est l'antidote ?"

"En sécurité …"

"Où !" Répéta Gabriel en serrant plus fort, et en posant la pointe de son épée sur le cou de son adversaire.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous tant cette fiole, monsieur Van Helsing ? Serait-ce … pour votre amie ?"

Je fixai le maître … J'avais peur de comprendre … Lentement, je tendis la main vers la cape et la baissai, révélant le visage de … Flavien.

"Bonsoir Cassandra, souria ce dernier. Ca fait si longtemps …"

Gabriel nous regardait tour à tour, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

"Mais que …"

"Et bien ma chère, continua Flavien, tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

"La ferme," grognai-je.

"Dit quoi ?" Demanda Gabriel.

"Oh … ce n'est pas très gentil Cassandra … Ne sais-tu pas qu'une relation a besoin pour fonctionner d'une totale sincérité ?"

"Dit quoi !" Répéta Gabriel.

"Qu'elle est comme moi. Votre compagne est une vampire, cher Gabriel."

Le regard que mon amant me jeta acheva de me briser le cœur.

"Gabriel … je vais t'expliquer …"

"Tu es l'une des leurs !" Siffla-t-il.

"Oui, mais … je ne voulais pas … c'est sa faute ! Et je te jure que je n'ai pas tué d'humains depuis ma transformation !"

Gabriel en oubliait presque Flavien qu'il tenait toujours, toute sa haine soudain dirigée contre moi.

"Tu m'as trahi !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !"

Le maître vampire décida alors d'en rajouter une couche.

"Tu ne m'as pourtant pas repoussé, petite …"

La ferme ! fit Van Helsing.

Et il lui enfonça son épée dans le cœur. Il attendit que le corps glisse par terre, puis le décapita rageusement. Et il partit.

Je le suivis en courant. Je réussis enfin à le rattraper devant l'entrepôt, et attrapai son bras.

"Ecoute-moi !"

"Non."

"Si !"

Et je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Gabriel m'écouta en silence. Et resta immobile lorsque je me tus.

"C'est la vérité ?"

"Oui, je te le jure !"

"Je te faisais confiance, Cassandra …"

"Je … je sais, mais … qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais dis tout de suite ce que j'étais ?"

"… Je t'aurais tuée," murmura Gabriel.

Je n'osais le regarder, me doutant que croiser son regard reviendrait à me briser le cœur.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais …"

Il dégagea doucement son bras, fit quelques pas, et se retourna vers moi en soupirant.

"C'est pour ça que tu voulais tant retrouver l'antidote …"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ma condition de vampire, et si je m'y suis habituée avec le temps, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai acceptée. Si je pouvais redevenir humaine … Ce serait si fantastique …"

"Tu serais prête à renoncer à l'immortalité ?"

"A quoi bon être immortelle, si je dois voir dépérir l'homme que j'aime ?"

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, puis il revint se planter devant moi.

"Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment tout ça ?"

"Plus que tout."

"Très bien. Alors on va retrouver ce foutu antidote."

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je m'y blottis, profitant de leur douceur et de leur chaleur.

"En plus, ajouta soudain Gabriel ... Tu me dois des vacances."

* * *

Et voilà ; alors ? 


End file.
